Existing computing systems that are involved in computerized process flows (e.g., transaction flows, decision-making flows) often utilize scripting languages to evaluate rules and conditions surrounding decisions made during the process flows. For example, a legacy computing system may use a scripting language like VB6 or VB.NET to configure and execute script-based rules. Although such customized scripts can provide operational flexibility, the execution of these scripts, and their contribution to the overall outcome of the process flows, is often obscured in backend systems that are not visible to an end user. As a result, the end user is not able to understand the specific conditions or rules that cause a certain outcome of the process flow. In addition, these types of scripts generally consist of complex, nested expressions and operators, along with computer parameter names and variable names, which are not able to be parsed or evaluated in order to determine how the outcome was reached. Many times, these computing systems simply provide the process flow decision to the end user without providing a clear understanding of how the decision was made—resulting in confusion and lack of clarity. Also, due to their monolithic nature, attempts to modify these systems could negatively impact the overall computing ecosystem and put critical enterprise systems at risk of errors or failure.